What If: The Wishes For The White Stag
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: While two of the Pevensie children have learned to cope with what the world of Narnia makes them feel, two have not. The white Stag is spotted in Narnia, accidental wishes are made. Set during LWW, but the children do not go back to England. I'm so bad at summaries it should be illegal, better than it sounds, trust me it is. Rated T, for not everyone is pro-incest, might have a seq


**Okay! So I've had this idea inside my head on a What if. That what if turned into a Plot Bunny when it shouldn't have. I say this because I was at work when the what if popped into my head. And it was 5:26 in the morning when I began writing this. The fact that I've been reading a lot of Pevencest in the middle of the night, did not do me well.**

**Then again, if I had been reading anything else I don't believe it would have turned out as well as it did. **

**Now! I need to give people their due credit. I have scenes from other Author's Fictional Work. I asked for permission on all of them. The thing is that this was literally like two months again and just now did I decide to put this Story up. **

**I know for certain one of the Stories I read was part of a Community in Live Journal if not both. Look up the Community 'Peter Susan Live Journal updated' in Google and it should give you the link to the story. Practical, I believe it was called, and I recommend you check it out as well, I would do it myself but if I do then the Link will not appear in the Story, so I think it would be best for me to put up the Name of the Stories I took the work from.**

**Thing is I only remember one, and the other one… well… I'm a total spas and can't remember, so I think you might have to PM me or Review in order to get the other Story where I got my inspiration from.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Books from the Chronicles of Narnia Series, They Belong to someone else, someone I can't remember the name of because It's 6 in the morning and I should be asleep.**

**Now Without further a due… Enjoy…..**

**PeterXSusan and EdmundXLucy**

* * *

The High King paced to and fro in the Great Hall before his own Throne, a grim expression haunted his stern features. "They should be here by now, the winds are fair enough, no reason should there be for them to be delayed." he grunted.

"Be calm my royal brother, I am sure all is well, for if any trouble had come their way I'm sure the Queen would have sounded her horn." a sweet voice said, her calm radiating from her and seemed to fill the room with it.

"But it has been Four Moon Cycles since they left, they should not have taken this long, they were supposed to have returned to us last Month's Eve." he responded taking a seat in the second Throne, on the fourth step and shot an apprehensive look at the throne beside his.

The young Queen looked out the eastern door which overlooked the sea. "Shall I ask the Merpeople to look for them as far as they dare to go and send notice to us if spotted?" she asked.

"No Madam that will not be necessary. We needn't worry them." said King Peter.

Queen Lucy smiled at her brother, whom she still thought of as such, gave a small respectful curtsy and went to sit at her own throne, which was the last and stood opposite of Peter's own and on the third step instead of the fourth.

Long time was it ago that they were told that in the land of Narnia, all were brothers and sisters, but that still applied to the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve up to a certain point. For in Narnia they were not related by blood but of their race. At first, all four Pevensie children were uncomfortable with the information, for they had all always thought themselves as brother's and sisters, but as time grew long and years passed them by, they saw each other in different lights.

It was just after the High king and the young Queen had finished their tea, and were returning to their thrones, that the doors that lead to the Great Hall opened and let in two tall figures. On was a tall gracious and beautiful woman, who's brown hair was styled and flowed to her knees, and had clear blue eyes the color of the sky on a warm spring's day.

Beside, and but a few short steps behind, her a tall man with smooth yet wise features, lean and muscular, but not overly so, with rich dark waves of hair that cropped at his shoulders in a shaggy manner. Deep blue eyes that seemed to look deep into your consciousness and read your very soul and know your every thought.

Both they High King and the Young Queen held their breath at their radiating beauty and watched as they approached. But Peter, who had grown to be the most careful of the Four, was the first to speak. "You are late your majesties, you were to have returned by the end of last month." he reminded as he rose to greet them.

Susan's eyes met Peter's, and though they were the same shade, Peter's always seemed sterner, more distant, and her gaze quickly dropped and hardened. "Do forgive us Sir, but it was by my counsel that we had to delay our trip back home." she explained as she kissed her sister on both cheeks before heading to her own throne between Lucy's and Peter's.

King Peter turned to face King Edmund. "Is this true brother?" he asked.

Edmund nodded after having done the same to his young sister, whispering only a few short words in her ear, causing the youngest queen to redden before both took their seat. "This is true brother, Susan felt we should not trust the armies of the people of Doorn, for we might be headed to a trap upon our departure." he said.

Instantly Peter's eyes came back to Susan at his left. "Was there any sort of trouble?" he demanded.

Queen Susan shook her head in response. "None at all, my Lord, King Edmund was wise enough to do as I suggested and so we avoided the impending attack on my ship." she informed. "Edmund and I had the crewmen take the Silent Star a few winds off of Felimath and waited there, not a day after we had supposedly set sail did the people of Doorn send their ship in pursue of ours." she informed.

"We both though it would be wise to let them sail further away before we set sail ourselves, we did however, have to take a lengthier trail back home." said King Edmund.

"Have they no shame?" the High king bellowed and rose from his seat. "Attacking the ship of the Queen of Narnia while her royal brother is also on board, surely they must still be in some sort of alliance with the White Witch!"

"I do believe this is the reason King Edmund chose me instead of you to accompany him to the Lone Islands on the far side of Narnia." Said Queen Susan. "You are such a brute, always ready to carry head front into battle, did it ever occur to his Majesty that the people in the Lone Islands did not wish to be part of any sort of rule?" she asked.

"Did they claim such?" he asked sitting himself back down.

Susan and Edmund nodded. "They did." Edmund said.

"Oh please, let's not quarrel, let us rejoice! For Our Gentle Queen and Just King, have returned to us, safe and unharmed." Lucy claimed.

And rejoice they did, a grand feast was held at dawn in the great hall, filled with laughter and music and dancing.

* * *

Even in a castle as beautiful and secure as Cair Paravel, Autumn nights were getting longer, colder and darker, signaling that winder is once again near. Queen Lucy walked along the dimly lit corridors beneath the flickering torches. Wrapped in a robe of soft velvet and wool to keep warm she made her way to the Astronomy tower.

Pushing open the door, for no door is locked to a King or Queen of Narnia, she stepped out of the shadows in the stair well and into the light that the moon above provisioned. Bright moonlight meets her eyes as she makes her way to the stone rails. She stood there for a moment, her back against the door watching as the moon hung high above her in the night sky like a glowing white pearl, turning the sea below into a pool silver and glistening diamonds.

She didn't know how long she had been like that, just staring out into the open, when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Night terrors again?" he asked resting his chin over her shoulder, his cheek gently caressing hers.

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all, I just couldn't sleep." she said honestly, resting one of her hands over his. "What about you?" she wondered.

"I went to your rooms and found them empty, I came here looking for you."

Lucy smiled. "You worried?" she asked.

"More and more each passing day." he admitted.

Lucy closed her eyes and turned to face him, one of her hands went up to his face to cup his cheek for a moment before it wound itself around his neck and laced her fingers in his dark waves of hair. "Oh Edmund, if I could make things any different I would." she said sadly looking into his eyes, which were almost the same shade of blue as hers, only his were darker, more sterner.

Edmund closed his eyes. "The only thing that keeps me calm is knowing that i will get to keep you longer than Peter will get to keep Susan and I."

Lucy frowned. "Ed, I don't think so." Lucy said sadly.

"Why so?" Kind Edmund asked. "Because I've seen the looks they have on their faces when ever they're in the same room." she said.

Edmund frowned. "And what looks might those be? I see no difference in how they look at each other, I do believe they both look at all of us the same way." he said. Lucy shook her head, a soft chuckle left her lips as she looked into her brother's eyes.

"Oh how blind you must be my lord." she said. "They look at each other the way you look at me and I look at you." she said.

* * *

_Susan has always been pretty._ Lucy notes thoughtfully one day during tea out in the Orchards. _She even glows sometimes._

And Queen Susan did glow, a glow that radiated a special beauty that's somehow edged with sorrow no one can touch. Only the High King Peter could chase that sadness from her face, and yet, sometimes the Gentle Queen watched Peter as if he's also the cause of it.

At home things had been terrible; they'd fought, like cats and dogs really. Peter could hardly stand being in the same room as Edmund and Susan couldn't go fifteen minutes without picking an argument, Lucy was always found in the middle of an argument trying to ease things out between her siblings.

Here in Narnia things were different, it was good for them. Narnia had been everything they'd all been looking for. It was here where they had stopped lying to themselves and to each other. Or at least the place Edmund and Lucy had stopped lying to each other.

Setting her cup down Susan excused herself, stating that she needed to get some practice with her bow and left. Peter remained a while longer before a young wood-nymph (Or a Dryad if you prefer that reference) came to summon him away.

Edmund looked at Lucy and excused himself as well, for he had more business to attend do and with a soft kiss placed on the crown of Lucy's head, he left. Lucy sighed and took to a walk around the castle of Cair Paravel.

No matter how often the young queen of Narnia explored the place, it always seemed to have some sort of new surprise for her. Lucy didn't know how it was that she had made her way to the practice fields, but she felt it was probably because she felt she needed to spend time with her sister.

But to Lucy's surprise Susan was not in the practice field, nor was she on the bench beneath the trellis, where the roses grow yellow and sweet, though her bow and arrows laid there, forlorn without her.

Lucy continued to wander through the garden, and out by the cherry trees, when suddenly she heard voices and stopped to listen to them.

"But I don't want to leave," Susan is saying, and her hands are tight and bloodless on Peter's broad shoulders, her bright blue eyes stained with tears.

"And I don't want you to go," Peter responds, cupping her cheek gently. "But it would be wise, and being a King or Queen of Narnia means we must sometimes put what is best for Narnia above what we want for ourselves."

"Then I don't want to be Queen anymore," Susan cried in a stern tone.

Peter brushed his thumb over her trembling lower lip, sweeps away the first of the tears slipping down her cheek, sparkling in the summer sunlight. "My Queen, we must be practical." He presses a kiss to her forehead, and to her eyelids as they flutter closed.

Susan took a shuddering breath and pulled away, gathering her skirts she turns and runs back towards the castle. Lucy hid behind a tree, but she doesn't think Susan would have noticed her even if she hadn't.

She stole a last look at her brother, who's back was turned to her and he rested against a sturdy tree, before walking on. For once she thought it would be best for her to leave her siblings to their own thoughts.

* * *

It was days later, the four sovereigns of Narnia were sitting upon their thrones when a very dear friend, Mr. Tumnus the fawn, came to bear grate news to them.

"You're Majesties, it is with grate joy I inform you that the White Stag has once again been spotted in the western Woods." he said, a brilliant smile on his grey and flushed face.

"What does it mean?" asked King Peter.

"What does it do?" Asked Queen Lucy.

"Must we be worried?" asked Susan.

"Is it dangerous?" asked King Edmund.

Mr. Tumnus chuckled softly. "Oh, It is not dangerous at all so you mustn't be worried." he assured. "The White Stag is magical, for it can grant your wishes if you were to catch him. But we must hurry your majesties, for we do not know for how long he will be here or when he will be coming back." he said.

"Don't worry Tumnus, I will go after the Stag and bring it here to the castle to let everyone be witness of it granting my wish." said Peter.

on the left of the two kings, the two queens made a very un-lady-like noise. "Oh surely you will, I do believe it will be best if Lucy and i were to go after the Stag ourselves and then bring it back to the castle." said Susan.

"None sense, you girls should stay here at the castle, I'll go after the stag myself." said Edmund.

Before an argument could brake out between the four, Mr. Tumnus cleared his throat and spoke. "Perhaps it would be best if the four of you were to head out in pursuit of the White Stag, along with the best members of your own hunting court parties for your protection and assistance of coarse."

the Two Kings and two Queens remained silent for a full minute, looking at mister Tumnus and then at each other. "Very well then, gather the principal members of our courts. tell them to gather their hounds and ready our horses, we're all hunting the White Stag." Said High King Peter.

* * *

So these two Kings and two Queens with the principal members of their court, rode a hunting with horns and hounds in the western woods to follow the white stag. And they had not hunted for long before they had a sight of him. And he lead them a great pace over rough and smooth and though thick and thin till the horses of all the courtiers were tired out and these four were still following. and they saw the stag enter into a thicket where their horses could not follow.

Then said King Peter. "Fair Consorts, let us now alight from out horses and follow this beast into the thicket; for in all my days I have never hunted a noble quarry."

"Sir," said the others, "even so let us do."

So they alighted and tied their horses to trees and went on into the thick wood on foot. And as soon as they entered it Queen Susan said, "Fair friends, here is a great marvel, for I seem to see a tree of iron."

"Madam," said, King Edmund, "if you look well upon it you shall see it is a pillar of iron with a lantern set on the top thereof.

"By the Lion's Mane, a strange device," said King Peter, "to set a lantern her where the trees cluster so thick about it and so high above it that if it were light it should give light to no man!"

"Sir," answered they all, "it is even so with us also."

"And more," said Queen Lucy, "for it will not go out of my mind that is were pass this post and lantern either we shall find strange adventures or else some great change in our fortunes."

"Madam," said King Edmund. "the like foreboding stirreth in my heart also."

"And in mine, fair brother," said King Peter.

"And in mine too," said Queen Susan. "Wherefore by my counsel we shall lightly return to our horses and follow this White Stag no further."

These four nodded and through the thicket they ventured once more in a different direction from wince they had first come. Suddenly a noise.

In a heart's beat Queen Susan had a arrow ready and had sent it through the air in it's general direction. Something fell and these two Kings and Queens ran to it and then made a circle about the fallen beast.

"By Aslan's Mane Madam," said King Peter. "I do believe you have brought the White Stag down."

"Look, it remains with life." said Lucy crouching down to the fallen beast. "Your arrow only seemed to have gone straight through it's hind leg." she gently graced her hand over the wound and the beast stirred but didn't seem like ti would attack.

"I do believe that we should remove the arrow Madam." said King Edmund. "It will not be polite to ask it to grant you a wish it you keep it wounded."

Susan nodded. "Oh please do, I could not, for i believe if I were to do so, I would surely put it in more pain."

King Peter stepped forward. "I shall remove it." said he and got on one knee over the wounded beast and pulled the arrow out. Had this been any other arrow he would have removed the end of it and pulled the other end out. But Queen Susan's arrows should never be broken, they were a gift and magical after all.

Handing the red ended arrow back to it's possessor all four took their eyes away from the beat for a faction of a second, and when they looked back, the wound was no longer in it's place, but the White Stag, who was now standing, remained where it was.

"By the Great Lion himself." Edmund said in astonishment. "I do believe the Stag is recognizing is has been captured by us in fair grounds and is waiting to be set free."

"It would appear so, and I wouldn't want to keep it waiting Susan, he might think it rude." said Lucy.

"Oh but, I do wish to share my spoil with you three, I would like for a wish that will make us all happy." Said Queen Susan.

"Perhaps we should wish for Narnia to always be Peaceful?" said Queen Lucy.

"But then who would be around to keep it so, in order for peace to be maintained, Narnia should always have a King and Queen in the thrones of Cair Paravel." said Queen Susan.

"In that case we should wish to be able to rule Narnia forever." said King Edmund.

"You mean for us to become Immortal?" asked Lucy and Susan.

"Yes, if we four live forever we can ensure Narnia is always at peace." he cleared.

"That is quite foolish," said the High King, "for even great immortal beings can be put to their death, they age, they grow weak, and though they cannot die, they can be put to their deaths by an outside hand."

They four remained silent, but the High King was once again the one to break the silence. "In which case we should wish to remain young forever, perhaps not immortal, but with youth comes strengths and that alone might be enough."

Finally Queen Susan spoke. "But if we remain young forever," she began, "we might remain the same in mind, and no matter how many the years we might always be stuck with the mentality we have in the spring of our youths."

All nodded.

"By which means It would be wise then to wish to not age in years but to evolve in mind." Susan continued. "but even so these are foolish wishes, and we aren't really giving them much thought, we must take the stag back to the castle until we are ready to give it out wish." Susan said and they then all turned to the spot where the White Stag had been standing not a moment prior.

"I do believe he must have grown tired of listening to us quarrel and decided to leave us to it." Queen Lucy said.

"Matters not, Let us return to our courtiers, they mustn't be kept waiting much longer." spoke Edmund.

"Yes, they might be getting worried, we've been out in the woods for too long." said Lucy.

And so the two Kings and two Queens threaded through the thicket and made their way back to their court and mounted their horses and made their way back to the castle of Cair Paravel, and when asked what was of the What Stag, it was Queen Susan that informed that she had been the one to bring it down, and King Edmund to inform them that the Stag had gotten away from them as they debated what their wish should be.

Freesia, an elderly fawn who was in charge of arranging the Kings' and Queens' daily schedule smiled brightly at the news. "Did you make your wishes a loud? What were they," she asked excitedly. Then realizing that she may have perhaps over stepped her lines, blushed a bright shade of red. "That is if you don't mind the question, your Majesties." She bowed.

The Pevensie children smiled at their Royal Adviser. "No, not at all." Lucy assured and then each proceeded to tell Freesia the wishes they had thought about and how they would make conflict and how they decided to bring the Stag back to the Palace, only to find the Stag had already left the clearing.

* * *

**Alright, well I didn't know if I should continue with this or not, tell me what you think! I see potential! Like a lot, and I can see a million scenarios after this, but then again, I don't know how to go about to transcend it all. So leave me a review and let me know if it should remain a one shot, have a second chapter, or a Squeal of sorts.**

**Also After many hours upon hours of reading I found the link tone of the fics that gave me my inspiration, the following is for Practical. An if you have doubts about me stealing her work, then feel free to ask her, she gave m permission :) just add livejournal . and com before it**

** /users/musesfool/1013576**


End file.
